Godzilla vs Gigan
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: DO NOT READ, I AM REWRITING LEGEND BEGINS THERE FOR THIS IS IRRELEVENT AS OF THIS MOMENT FOR NOW, I WILL REWRITE THIS AFTER I FINISH REWRITING LEGEND BEGINS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Earth's Moon**

_**2017**_

The moon was desolate of oxygen and life. Nothing moved on this soundless rock until something landed on the dark side of the moon where it had a perfect view of earth. Its red visor-like eye stared at the blue planet for a moment before slowly lifting itself up from the moon's surface and shot itself towards Earth at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Conference room in K-force HQ, base at Mt Fuji**

_**12:00 PM**_

_**January 15, 2017**_

Jesse sat at a round table in the middle of the room with Kanto, the Secretary of Defense and a video feed of the President of the United States as well as the president of NASA.

"Now that we are all here, the meeting shall get started. You found something on the NASA telescope Mr. Banner?" Kanto looked over to the NASA president. Banner was a lean man with black hair that went to his shoulders and brown eyes.

"We seem to have captured something entering Earth's atmosphere at rather high speeds." there was a click over on his side and a picture replaced his face. To everyone in the room, it looked like a ordinary meteor burning up in the Earth's atmosphere until enhancements were made, making the picture zoomed in and clearer and suddenly, it didn't look like any other meteor. It looked like it was some type of Kaiju to Jesse as she peered at the thing closely. From what she could see, It had hooks for hands and the coloration of it seems to be some type of green and a golden yellow. She saw a red visor over where its eyes were sopose to be as well.

"Miss Hudson, what so to make of this?" asked the Secretary of Defense, Janaru Muchi.

"Truthfully Mr. Muchi? I don't know. It seems like it's a cyborg but also a Kaiju. Its one I had never seen before." Muchi nodded and turned to Kanto.

"What will you be doing in response to this...Kaiju...coming?"

"Well Mr Secretary, first we will need to have all military bases, both American and Japanese, on high alert. Now, we know that our weapons won't do much. Jesse and her partner Benny, made a type of weapon, the Mazer. That seems to be the only weapon that can have any type of effect on Kaijus as seen when Titanosaurus attacked Miami three years ago. Jesse shot it in the eye with the prototype Mazer and, as a result, its entire eyeball got destroyed. Jesse and Benny,have been working on the Mazer and perfected it. They are finishing a Mazer cannon and are going to hook it on the back of a military truck. Now, we three had agreed that it would be the best if we had at least one Mazer cannon on every military base. There is no guarantee that it will have full effect on this Kaiju but it is better weapon than none." President, Charles Evens, hummed for a moment before speaking up.

"From my understanding, this Kaiju or whatever you want to call it, isn't the only one. If I remember correctly, there is the herd of Godzillasaurus, Gorosaurus and Godzilla."

"Actually sir, the herd isn't Kaijus, they are dinosaurs." Jesse corrected.

"Dinosaur, Kaiju, I don't care. What I am trying to say is, isn't there is a cause of concern of them?"

"No Mr President. The Godzillasaurus can't swim so they can't go anywhere, Gorosaurus won't leave the herd for any reason and Godzilla will stay at the island whether on or around the island. Only time Godzilla will leave is when he needs to feed and he usually feed on leftover nuclear radiation that passing nuclear subs left behind, whether they were damaged or sunk. Godzilla won't come to Japan or anywhere else unless he has a good reason to."

"Your certain?"

"Yes sir. I know him better than anyone."

"Yes, because of that...link?" his voice sounded skeptical and Jesse couldn't blame him. She wouldn't had believed it either if she was just a ordinary person with a regular job.

"If Godzilla would come to land, it would be to go up against another Kaiju."

"Gentlemen, Jesse, it seems that our time have been expired. We will set up another meeting soon." Kanto stated as he, Jesse and Muchi stood up and bowed before the two video feeds went dark. Kanto and Jesse bowed to Muchi as he left. Jesse slumped down in her chair with a slight groan.

"Why do I come to these meetings again? They suck." she grumbled. Even if she is twenty-two now, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Because, your our leading expert on Godzilla of course." He looked down at his watch.

"Come on, its about time for our weekly visit to Gamma."Gamma was the name of the island that the herd and Gorosaurus were living on.

Jesse nodded, got up and made her way out of the room and down the hall, towards her room. That's when she felt a sensation in the back of her mind and smiled slightly. She felt Godzilla's mind brushing up against hers and she brushed up right back. She walked into her room and started to pack thing that she will need for the boat trip to the island. She kinda wished that she could have Godzilla give her a ride there but knew that it wouldn't go well, expecually with some people still believing that Godzilla is a menace that needs to be destroyed.

I shook my head slightly and continued to pack until I had all that I need.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**K-Force Owned Ship, En-route to Gamma Island**

_**5:00 PM**_

_**January 15, 2017**_

Jesse laid down on her bunk as the ship gently rolled along the waves. She had her I-Pod playing on her chest and ear buds in her ear that were blaring music. She looked out of the porthole and saw that the blue skies were slowly getting cloudy. She took her ear buds out, turned off her I-Pod and walked onto the deck. She could see a storm heading towards her and the ship and that got her slightly on edge. She had heard stories about ships getting lost at see and sunk during storms from the history books.

"Looks like its one nasty storm..." Kanto's voice stated from behind her. Jesse turned and shrugged.

"I guess. I never went into storms while in a ship before."

"Well looks like this will be your first time. My advice would be to stay in your cabin and let the ship's crew handle things until the storm passes."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"The storm will probably hit us in an hour but that's just a estimate on my part." Jesse nodded in reply and looked back at the approaching storm.

_**6:50 PM**_

As Kanto had guessed, the storm did hit an hour later and now fifty minutes passed and the storm was getting worse.

Jesse and Yumaka laid in their respective bunks. Yumaka looked like he was going to be sick and Jesse couldn't blame him. She would be too if this was her first time on a ship and one in a storm to boot. She could hear people shouting above on the deck and it was getting harder for her to stay put. A particular shout that sounded like Kanto up on the deck got her attention that finally broke her concentration of staying put. She stood and went to the door despite her cabin mate's protest. She walked out and up the stairs and Yumaka followed her. She walked out on the deck and wind and rain quickly assaulted her.

She saw Kanto trying to help the other men with trying to secure some things to the deck. She started to make her way over just as Yamaka got to the doorway. Kanto looked over and saw Jesse coming his way and quickly tried to motion for her to go back.

"That island, i-its moving!" shouted Yamaki as he pointed to what he thought to be an island. Jesse looked over and from what she could see, it wasn't a island at all. It looked like jagged spines. A flash of lightning revealed that they were blue and she immediately recognized those spines. They were moving towards them and she carefully made her way to the side of the deck.

"Godz-" she was cut off when a particular big wave crashed into the boat, sending her over the railing and into the water. At the same time, the spines submerged under the waves.

Jesse flailed as she tried to make it to the surface. She wasn't a swimmer by any means. She even had trouble in calm water and defiantly didn't stand a chance in raging waters like this.

Something caught Jesse's eye right than. A monster head appeared from the darkened waters below her. Red eyes stared up at her as the head moved closer towards her. The nose bumped into her feet before slowly pushing her upwards and her head broke the surface. She sputtered and cough the water the made it past her lips and clenched teeth. She heard her name being called from the ship. Before she could answer, she felt the nose leave her. She didn't had the chance to be dragged underneath the waves when the head surfaced beside her. She quickly caught on and grabbed onto Godzilla's snout since it was the closest to her. She quickly climbed onto the snout and held onto the scales and Godzilla slowly lifted his head and neck from the water. He carefully traveled close the ship before bringing his head close to the deck. Kanto quickly walked over and caught Jesse who jumped off. Kanto set Jesse on her feet before quickly checking for any injuries. She quickly assured him that she was fine before turning back to Godzilla.

Yamaka stood behind them, shell shocked at what he was witnessing. Godzilla, the beast that he was told was the bringer of death and destruction, a killing machine, just saved one human girl from drowning and was now looking down at her like she was one of his own.

Jesse stretched her arm out and Godzilla lowered his head as closely as he can without touching the boat. Her small hand scratched his chin and Godzilla let out a purring noise. Yamaka had to blink and double check at what he was seeing. After one last pat from Jesse, Godzilla lifted his head away from the boat before diving underneath the waves and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gama Island**

_**8:10 AM**_

_**January 16, 2017**_

Jesse sat on the motor boat with Yamaka and Kanto as they made their way to the island. The water was calm, unlike yesterday and Jesse was thankful for that. They made it to sure and the three got out and Jesse looked towards the tree line. She grabbed a good sized duffle bag and looked at Kanto who nodded and she was off and disappeared into the tree line.

Yamaka looked over just as Jesse made it into the tree line and looked at Kanto questionably. Kanto just smiled and shook his head. Jesse and Kanto had an agreement when they were discussing the visits. If it was only them two, they would go in the interior together but if there was a third person, Kanto would have to stay with them at their camp on the beach. Jesse thought that it would be best to do this arrangement so nothing would get disrupted.

Kanto was cut from his thoughts when he heard a familiar bellow from the island interior. Answering bellows sounded as well and Kanto couldn't help but smile at the calls.

Jesse followed the bellows that had sounded through the forest. The bellows got louder and louder until she broke through the forest and into a meadow that served as the nesting grounds. The herd as doubled in size over these three years and now, one year olds were running around playing with nests of eggs scattered about. Jesse whistled and the herd looked over. The one year olds were quick to recognize her and went over to her. There were four that surrounded her now and she grinned slightly.

She put the duffle bag down and took out a Watermelon. She cut it in half with a knife she braught and threw one half into one of the Godzillasaurus younglings and repeated for the others until the watermelons were all gone.

Gorosaurus made a appearance right then and there. The slightly older Godzillasaurus looked over at him and walked over, wanting to play. Gorosaurus made a slight snort before moving over to the alpha male.

**Odo Island**

_**8:15 AM**_

the village fishermen were getting ready for a day of fishing, checking nets and their boats. Some of the oldest in the village was still slightly uneasy. They had heard that there was a new Godzilla out there and that hiked their tension to its highest levels. Their tension eased slightly when they were told that this Godzilla were docile and wouldn't attacked needlessly. The tension were still there though as to be expected.

There were suddenly ringing from the bell tower and the villagers quickly dropped what they were doing. They quickly gathered on the beach and looked out into the water and what they saw made them confused.

A flying thing were heading towards them at high speeds. Its three sails on its back spread out as it flew. Its dark green armor shined in the morning sun. The villagers were so memorized by this that they didn't see the small red jewel on its forehead shimmered and glowed before a red beam shot out of it. Just as the beam was about to hit the village, it split and scattered and explosions rocked the village. Sections of the village burst into flames and destroyed. Villagers scatter about, trying to get away from the beach and the village.

The Kaiju landed on the beach. It stood at ninety-nine meters tall. It had what looked like to be dark green metal armor and yellow scales on its belly and neck and had hooks for hands.

Its visor-like eye scanned the island before letting out a mechanical sounding roar. The jewel on its head glowed again and he unleashed his beam.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Gamma Island**

_**1:00 PM**_

_**January 16, 2017**_

Jesse had just came back to camp when Kanto got a call. He answered it and a surprised look came over his face and he put the call on speaker.

"Miss Hudson, Kanto, Yamaka, we had a situation. Earlier today at eight fifteen in the morning. The village on Odo Island was attacked. We suspect that it was the Kaiju that came from space. We are sending out rescue ships and destroyers now but it will take a day to get there. It will be codename Titan-2 for now on. Make sure to keep an eye out, its possible that it might come to Gamma." the voice of the secretary of defense, Janaru Muchi. Filled the air.

"Of course Mr Secretary." Kanto responded and the call ended. The three looked at each other for a moment before the bellows of the herd sounded. For Jesse however, that wasn't all she heard.

_'Come to Birth Island.'_ twin voices said in union in her head. _'Come to Birth Island and to Mothra's shrine.' _

Jesse look over towards where Birth Island was. She stood up and headed to the motor boat.

"Jesse, where do you think your going?" asked Kanto.

"Someone's...calling me...its telling me to go to Birth Island." she answered. Before the two men could do anything, she was already pushing the boat off of the beach and back into the water. Kanto and Yamaka looked at each other before nodding to each other and helped Jesse before climbing in the boat with her and they were off towards the other island.

**Destroyer M1**

_**1:05 PM**_

Command Sargent Major David Trav stood at the front of the ship, his eyes scanning the water. Ever since Long Beach three years ago, he has always been on a look out of Godzilla, slightly hoping the beast would attack first so he could kill it in self defense. Of course, he doubts that that would ever happen anytime soon. This Godzilla was different from the one he read in the text books and he accepted that. Still, he doesn't want the government to take any chances and just gave the order to attack Godzilla. Of course, he wouldn't say this out loud and kept it to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Birth Island**

_**2:00 PM**_

_**January 16, 2017**_

Jesse got out of the motor boat and stood on the beach. Kanto and Yamaka were beaching the it when Jesse heard the twin voices again.

_'Go in straight in front of you.'_

She started to walk to the treeline and her two companions quickly followed after. She walked over rocks and roots that lay have visible in the ground and made it to a slowly flowing river. She looked over to her right and saw a waterfall. She went over to it and saw a cave behind it. She went in along with Kanto and Yamaka and went through the cave.

"Where are we going?" asked Yamaka. Jesse didn't answer as she walked. Kanto went up beside Jesse and turned on a flashlight and the three kept walking until the reached a chamber. Cave paintings were on the walls on both sides. One painting in particular caught Jesse's attention. She walked over to it and asked Kanto to shine the flashlight over there.

What looked like to be a giant incest, Mothra Jesse realized, interlocked with a kaiju she realized looked like the one entering Earth's atmosphere. She wondered if the two were related in some way.

"They are the same creature." twin voices spoke up from behind them. The three looked behind them and saw two inches tall girls flying on what looked like to be a miniature Mothra. One wore orange robes while the other wore blue. Yamaka gaped at the two small girls and tried to get some words out but Jesse beat him to it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Moll, this is my sister, Lara." introduced the blue robed twin.

"You two...you were calling me here..."

"Yes, we did. Gigan has came back."

"Gigan?" asked Kanto.

"Yes, you see, he tried to destroy the Earth a few million years ago. Mothra managed to stop him and sent him out to space. Mothra created a egg before she died. The Larva that was in the egg until 1961."

"Where her fairies got taken." concluded Jesse.

"Yes, They were our ancestors."

"What happened to them and Mothra?" asked Kanto.

"In 1992, Mothra left the Earth and intercepted a meteor that was going to collide with the Earth in 1995. Our Ancestors merged with Mothra in hopes that that would boost her power. She exceeded but not without gaining injuries. She came back in 2000 but really weak. She came back to the island and made a egg although it was premature. She wasn't able to finish before she died. Twenty-four years is not enough to for the larva inside to mature. We estimated that it will in 2025."

"Why do you need Jesse for than? Isn't it already too late?" asked Yamaka.

"It isn't, not yet. There is still one more protector on this Earth, Godzilla. "

A roar suddenly sounded from outside and Jesse quickly ran out of the chamber and the cave. She walked up to the top of a large hill that was actually a cliff and saw Godzilla standing in a clearing, growling at another kaiju.

The kaiju was standing up right on its hind legs. It looked like to be ninety meters tall and one hundred-sixty meters in length. It's scales were brown and the shell on its back was grey, almost black. The spikes that lined its shell and head were a golden yellow color.

"That is Anguirus." stated Moll.

The two kaiju roared at each other and Godzilla slammed his tail into the ground.


	7. AN

**Hotshot:** Hey everyone! This is an announcement, I shall be rewriting this story and I am going to make it better, I hope you all don't mind and please, tell me if you like this or not, Hope all of you will check it out when I start posting!


	8. AN 2

**Hotshot: ** for those of you who are wondering why I'm rewriting my story, here are the reasons

1\. The desktop I had my stories on decided to go to shit, I lost everything so I couldn't even attempt to recover my GvG story so rewriting it seems to be a option at the moment

2\. I kinda wasn't happy with the final product of G:LB so I decided to make a better version, don't worry I won't change some things like Jesse, Kanto, ect. I'm sorry if you guys don't lime this but please keep up support so I have a drive to keep writing!

I have posted a prologue of Godzilla: Legend Begins, go check it out. Chapter 1 shall be coming shortly.


End file.
